coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
6 Coronation Street
]] '''6 Coronation Street '''is the middle house of the new terraces in Coronation Street, located between the 4 and 8 Coronation Street, currently occupied by Yasmeen and Alya Nazir. Past residents have included Steph and Des Barnes, later Natalie Horrocks, the Harris family, Morton family, Charlie Stubbs, Tracy Barlow and the Windass family. History Construction The current house was constructed in 1990, though the site was previously occupied by Elliston's Raincoat Factory until 1968. The address was then a ground floor granny-flat maisonette rented by Ena Sharples for a year from June 1968 onwards, though she later moved out and into the camera shop flat, taking on responsibilities as caretaker of Ernest Bishop's Camera Shop downstairs. The maisonettes were demolished following an electrical fault which claimed the death of Valerie Barlow in 1971, and 6 Coronation Street would then become site of the Mark Brittain Warehouse (later Baldwin's Casuals) and the Community Centre. Maurice Jones purchased the land in 1989, building four new business units, three houses and three flats on the land. The new no. 6 was purchased by Maurice's daughter Steph and her recently wedded husband Des Barnes at a cut price. 1990s 1990-1998: Barnes Following the breakdown of their marriage, Des lives alone in the house until 1992 when his new girlfriend Lisa Duckworth and her baby son Tommy move in. The following year, Lisa dies after being hit by a car, and Tommy moves in with his grandparents Jack and Vera across the street. Raquel Wolstenhulme is next to live at the property with Des, falling for his charms for three months in 1994, though she leaves him when she finds out he's having an affair with Tanya Pooley. Steve McDonald takes up residence briefly, though moves out in the September. For a year between May 1995 and May 1996, Steve's brother Andy McDonald lodges with Des at number 6, but moves out when their friendship turns sour. Des's new girlfriend Claire Palmer and her daughter Becky moved in from August, though like many of his relationships it didn't last long, with Claire finding out about his pursuit of barmaid Samantha Failsworth and moving out the following March. Following the break-up of yet another relationship, Des goes on a boat-trip, leaving the house in the hands of Angie Freeman and Chris Collins. 1998-2000: Horrocks Natalie Horrocks moves into no. 6 in 1998 and becomes Des' second wife. Their happiness is short-lived when Des dies of injuries sustained whilst trying to protect his stepson Tony from drug dealers, and Natalie inherits the property. The next month, Natalie decides that she cannot live in the house and buys the Rovers Return from Alec Gilroy with the intention of selling No.6. Deciding January it isn't a good time to sell, Natalie rents out the house on a three-month lease to Sally Webster. In the February, feeling lonely and missing her fiancé during the week, Sharon Gaskell moves in with Sally during the weeks, leaving at the weekend so Sally's children can stay. Following an argument with Natalie, Sally walks out of no. 6 in March and moves back into 13 Coronation Street whilst Kevin is in Germany. Sharon has to move in with Rita at no. 10. The house then stands empty until November of the same year, when on the anniversary of Des' death, Natalie decides she needs to put the past behind her and puts the house up on the market. The house is still unsold by February 2000, when Natalie's sister Debs Brownlow finishes her job working as a hairdresser and beautician on cruise ships and unexpectedly turns up in Weatherfield, moving into the house. It's once again empty by the November of that year when Debs leaves the house and runs off to Newcastle with Vinny Sorrell. 2000s 2000-2002: Ramsden Still unable to sell the house, Natalie lets the house to Matt and Charlie Ramsden in December 2000. By April 2002, the future of the Ramsden's marriage is in doubt as Charlie turns to drink and then has an abortion - much to the horror of her broody husband Matt. Their marriage is rocked to the core by Matt's revelation that he had a one-night stand with neighbour Maxine Peacock and she may be pregnant with Matt's baby. However, after a short-term split, they decide to try and make a go of their marriage - but away from Weatherfield, and they do a midnight flit from no. 6. 2002-2005: Harris The house stays vacant for a short while until November 2002, when a family of four from Sheffield, the Nelson's, consisting of Tommy and Angela and their teenage children, Katy and Craig, bringing with them a huge secret. They are really the Harris family under the witness protection programme. They later revert to their old name when their neighbours find out. In 2003, Katy falls in love with Martin Platt after he was kind and helpful to her when she was diagnosed with Type 1 Diabetes. Martin soon returns her affection and she leaves to move in with him. Angela and Tommy are furious, particularly given Tommy's friendship with Martin. As the year progresses, Angela and Tommy's marriage breaks down and Tommy moves out. After Craig tampers with the brakes on Martin's car, blaming him for breaking up his family, Angela and Tommy reconcile. Two years later, Katy gets pregnant but Tommy leads her to believe that Martin is having an affair with Sally Webster. She moves back home to number 6 again, and her parents persuade her to have an abortion. When she discovers Martin wasn't having an affair and he won't take her back, she kills Tommy in a rage. Katie sinks into a depression and commits suicide, whilst mother Angela is sent to prison for perverting the course of justice. Angela's father Keith Appleyard moves in to look after Craig, who has no-one else to look out for him. 2006-2007: Stubbs Charlie Stubbs buys number 6 in 2006, and promptly evicts Keith and Craig, moving in with his girlfriend Tracy Barlow and her daughter Amy. In January 2007, Charlie and Tracy's rocky relationship comes to a horrific end. After learning that Charlie had slept with Maria Sutherland and got Shelley Unwin pregnant, Tracy murdered him with an ornament and tried to convince the police that she had killed him in self-defence. It didn't work, and she was ordered to serve a custodial sentence at Redford Prison. 2007-2008: Morton In March, the house was bought by Jerry Morton, who moved in along with his children Jodie, Darryl, Mel and Kayleigh. His ex-wife Teresa also had a young son Finlay, and, believing Teresa was not a fit mother, Jerry took Finlay in too. By the end of the year, Jodie had left for a new life in London. Teresa returns in 2008 when Jerry has a heart attack. She poisons Jerry so that he will stay dependent on her but when he nearly dies, she confesses and he throws her out. Jerry decides to take the two youngest children to start a new life in Spain. Darryl allows his mother Teresa to come back because she's got nowhere to go. Mel moves out in protest, and Teresa and Darryl leave Weatherfield the following year. 2008-2011: Windass In December 2008, Eddie and Anna Windass move into the property as Jerry's tenants, along with their son Gary. Gary leaves in 2010 to join the army, but is discharged the following year and returns, traumatised after witnessing his friend Quinny's death. Upon his return, Gary moves out to live with girlfriend Izzy Armstrong. Eddie and Anna adopt Faye Butler, but soon afterwards they split up and Eddie moves to Germany. Gary then moves back into the property, his problems with post-traumatic stress disorder having brought his relationship with Izzy to an end. 2010s 2011-2014: Armstrong Izzy's father Owen Armstrong buys the house from Jerry, keeping Anna, Gary and Faye as sitting tenants. In 2014, Owen and Anna lose the house and it goes up for auction. 2014-present: Nazir It is bought by Yasmeen Nazir, who moved in with her husband Sharif, son Kal and grandchildren Alya and Zeedan. Kal tragically dies a hero whilst saving Leanne Tilsley and Amy Barlow from a fire which started inside 12 Victoria Court in May 2015. 2016 sees Zeedan's girlfriend Rana Habeeb moves in with the family. They later marry in a Muslim ceremony. Sharif leaves the house in disgrace after it is revealed that he was having a seven-year long affair with family friend Sonia Rahman. The Nazirs are left in debt due to Sharif's impromptu departure. Yasmeen's friend Cathy Matthews moves in when her relationship with Roy Cropper unexpectedly ends when he reveals he doesn't want to get married. After becoming estranged from his family in 2017, Alya's friend Aidan Connor moves in while he gets back on his feet, much to Yasmeen's disapproval. Zeedan and Rana have a legal ceremony so they are married in the eyes of both Islam and the UK Government. This happens as Rana begins an affair with Aidan's sister Kate, whilst struggling with balancing her sexuality and her faith. Modifications The house remained largely unchanged for over twenty five years. In May 2016, Yasmeen angers Sally Metcalfe by suggesting that she is to have an orangery built onto the back of the house to rival Sally's prized conservatory. Pat Phelan is employed to build the orangery, and by the end of June it is completed, alongside a number of modifications to the house's interior. A new kitchen and staircase are fitted, alongside a new internal window that faces into the porch, and new furniture. Yasmeen hosts a soiree in her house and garden in July 2016 to spite Sally who is hosting a similar party next door. List of Owners and Residents Owners * Des Barnes and Steph Barnes (1990-1991) * Des Barnes (1991-1998) * Natalie Horrocks (1998-2006) * Charlie Stubbs (2006-2007) * Jerry Morton (2007-2011) * Owen Armstrong (2011-2014) * Yasmeen Nazir (2014-present) Residents * Des Barnes (1990-1998) * Steph Barnes (1990-1991, 1992) * Raquel Watts (1992, 1994) * Lisa Duckworth (1992-1993) * Tommy Duckworth (1992-1993) * Doug Murray (1993) * Colin Barnes (1993) * Steve McDonald (1994) * Andy McDonald (1995) * Claire Palmer (1996-1997) * Becky Palmer (1996-1997) * Angie Freeman (1997) * Chris Collins (1997) * Samantha Failsworth (1997) * Natalie Horrocks (1998) * Sally Webster (1999) * Sharon Gaskell (1999) * Debs Brownlow (2000) * Matt Ramsden (2000-2002) * Charlie Ramsden (2000-2002) * Tommy Harris (2002-2005) * Angela Harris (2002-2005) * Katy Harris (2002-2003, 2005) * Craig Harris (2002-2006) * Keith Appleyard (2005-2006) * Charlie Stubbs (2006-2007) * Tracy Barlow (2006-2007) * Amy Barlow (2006-2007) * Jerry Morton (2007-2008) * Jodie Morton (2007) * Darryl Morton (2007-2008) * Mel Morton (2007-2008) * Kayleigh Morton (2007-2008) * Finlay Bryant (2007-2008) * Teresa Bryant (2008) * Eddie Windass (2009-2011) * Anna Windass (2009-2014) * Gary Windass (2009-2011) * Faye Windass (2011-2014) * Owen Armstrong (2011-2014) * Yasmeen Nazir (2014-present) * Sharif Nazir (2014-2016) * Kal Nazir (2014-2015) * Alya Nazir (2014-2016, 2018-2019) * Zeedan Nazir (2014-2018) * Rana Nazir (2016-2018) * Sonia Rahman (2016) * Cathy Matthews (2016-2018) * Alex Warner (2016-2017) * Aidan Connor (2017) * Imran Habeeb (2017-2018) * Geoff Metcalfe (2019, 2019-present) See also *Full list of appearances Category:Articles needing completion Category:Buildings in Coronation Street Category:6 Coronation Street